


Cloud X

by Belti



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gas - Freeform, Kink Exploration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, smoking fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belti/pseuds/Belti
Summary: Hank called Logan to his lab with a surprise for him.
Kudos: 2





	Cloud X

Logan left the elevator once he reached the mansion's basement and walked towards Hank's lab. He was dressed with a white tank top and jeans, a cowboy hat on his head.

At these hours, no one else was in the floor, so both mutants wouldn't be disturbed during their reunion. He got a call from the scientist to meet him in his lab as he had a surprise for him. Logan had to admit that he was intrigued, but he had been able to keep a serious expression on his way. When he arrived to the lab, he closed the door behind him.

As usual, the blue haired mutant was with his computer, working on something, the other feral didn't bother to ask. -Oh, good evening Logan, I'm so glad you could come here-greeted the scientist with a warm smile.

-Blue-nodded Logan. -What is it? You said you had a surprise for me-added the feral.

-Straight to business, excellent-replied Hank with a chuckle as he stood up. -Follow me-ordered to the other feral. Hank was wearing a white lab coat and short trousers, which was what he usually wore while in his lab.

He barely left the lab unless he had to give classes or there is a mission, so he also practically slept there. Logan followed his friend in silence. -Indeed as I said, I had a surprise. It's been related to...our special talks with the others here-explained the scientist.

That caught Logan's attention, that was able to keep a neutral face, but gulped a little. -You mean...-started to ask the feral.

Hank answered with another chuckle, as he approached a table that was covered by a small blanket. He really liked to bring some dramatism sometimes. -Indeed. I was able to find sometime to work on it for the last few days. I think that this will satisfy our needs-promised Hank with a chuckle as his large blue hand reached the blanket and pulled it out. Under the blanket there was what looked like a modified smoke machine. Logan looked at it and then at the scientist.

After years alongside the X-men, they passed through a lot of stuff together, like for example sometimes they ended knocked out by sleeping gas. After that kind of experience, the feral developed some kind of arousal by the idea of succumbing to knock out gas or even being surrounded and engulfed by thick clouds of smoke. He looked for information about it, it was called nebulophilia. At first he wasn't sure of how to deal with that kind of thing and fantasized about it on his own.

He was relieved to find out that he wasn't the only one who got thoughts about that kink. Hank, Pete, the elf, and some of the other guys of the team shared his mind set and sometimes they met in Hank's lab to talk about it. It seemed that Hank had finally brought something to make all their fantasies in reality.

-I programmed to release different kinds of smoke, like regular one, knockout gas, orwith differents smells, like one similar to Kurt's bamfs-explained Hank, some pride in his voice. Logan nodded in amazement. When the guys started to share about their kink, they got initialy fascinated by the elf's teleportation powers and usually Kurt would teleport in their faces, leaving a cloud of his stinky smoke in their faces, and after a time, they got used to the smell of the dark purple fog, loving it.

-I have been busy with other projects, but luckily I was able to get some time to finish this one in particular. I was wondering if you would like to be the first one to test it with me-suggested the scientist with a teasing smile.

-You don't have to tell me twice, blue-replied Logan with an aroused tone in his voice, unable to hide his excitement.

Hank laughed softly and pointed at a couch in his lab. –Excellent, now get yourself comfortable and I’ll prepare the device. First I’ll release type of smoke that you’ll really like-said the scientist with a wink.

Logan didn’t have to be told twice as he removed the cowboy hat from his head and quickly sat on the couch. The blue haired man chuckled and thought about teasing his friend, but decided not to. Besides he could understand the feral’s reaction, he would have reacted the same way.

He grabbed the device and put it on the table in front of the couch, a couple of inches away of the Canadian and aimed it at Logan’s friend. –Whenever you are ready, my friend-said Hank as he grabbed a remote.

-Just fucking do it, Blue-said Logan.

Hank then pressed a buttong of the remote and both men could hear the machine making a puff sound the instant it released a blast of smoke in Wolverine’s face. It was thick like if it was fog and Logan’s face ended lost in all of it.

The first thing Logan felt was the warm smoke hitting his face, he started to love the sensation. He couldn’t see anything beyond the cloud that filled him and took a deep whiff. 

The feral started to cough as he smelled the familiar scent of cigar. But unlike the cigars he used to smoke, this one was stronger and thicker, his senses were totally overwhelmed, he was in heaven.  
Logan brought a hand to his chest as he kept coughing and the other to his jeans as he started to stroke his hard on. Hank observed everything with some fascination and jealousy, hoping to try the device on himself soon. But for now he was satisfied to see that it worked really well.

The cloud finally vanished leaving an smiling Logan as some smoke lingered around his black hair and his sideburns and exhaled a couple of nose jets from the second hand smoke. –Blue…you are a fucking genious!-said the Canadian with an expression of bliss.

Hank laughed pleased by the compliment. –Thanks for your kind words, my dear friend. Would you like some more smoke?-asked teasingly.

He already knew the answer, so he pressed the remote again and the machine blasted more smoke at Logan’s face before he could open his mouth.  
Wolverine welcomed the thick cloud happily and started to cough again. Before the cloud vanished, Hank pressed the remote two or three times more, and what seemed like an endless stream of smoke came from the machine fully engulfing Logan’s body.

Logan laid there enjoying the hot smoke stroking his body, despite he was coughing, his hands went towards his top and removed it. After he tosed it, his hands started to run through his chest, letting out soft grunts of pleasure between coughs. He could feel his own cock leaking under his jeans.

The scientist saw how the white top flew from the cloud of smoke. He imagined what Logan was doing under all that smoke and with his free hand started to stroke his hard dick under his short pants. 

When the thick cloud finally vanished, Logan was resting in the coach, his face red and feeling slightly lightheaded for all the smoke he took in, and he felt really wonderful. As he exhaled second hand smoke from his nose and mouth lazily he looked at the other mutant. –Come here Blue, you have to try this with me-said the Canadian with an enticing smile.

The Beast smiled back and removed his glasses as he felt butterflies in his stomach. –Stars and garters, I thought you would never ask me-said as he approached the half naked mutant.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and have a cool day :D


End file.
